Feuilles d'Automne
by Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu
Summary: [Cherik] Charles se souvint du jour où Erik l'avait quitté.
**« Feuilles d'automne »**

 **Publication en avance, je ne suis pas là jusqu'à dimanche.**

 **OS toujours dans le cadre du Writing Prompt Challenge sur Ao3 auquel vous pouvez participer (tous pairings confondus).**

 **Ce qui m'a été imposé :**

 **Pairing:** _Cherik._

 **Prompt:** _Last time they have sex._

 **First Line:** _The house wasn't the same to him anymore._

 **Dialogues:** _« You lied to me », et « I don't know why you're surprised. Betrayal never comes from an enemy »._

 **Beta:** _Cathouchka31 la Magnifique !_

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le manoir n'était plus le même pour lui. Rien n'avait changé. Tout était toujours aussi vieux, aussi poussiéreux. Aussi sombre.

Il s'y était senti bien pendant un temps, mais depuis _son_ départ, les boiseries l'accablaient de nouveau et les sculptures jugeaient de leurs yeux vides, les actes qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'accomplir, les paroles qu'il avait tues.

Erik l'avait quitté le premier jour de l'automne, et c'en avait presque été parnassien. Il le revoyait s'éloigner dans la lueur orangée du crépuscule, les feuilles mortes virevoltant autour de lui sous la légère brise de ses pas.

Charles se souvint des cris, du vase brisé, des livres gisant au sol victimes de cette brusque algarade.

Il avait voulu le frapper. Et il l'avait fait. Et il s'était senti misérable, ridicule. Pourtant, Erik le connaissait par cœur alors, comment cet homme qu'il aimait au point d'en avoir mal, pouvait-il lutter ainsi contre lui ?

Un regard, une caresse. Charles avait bien vite abdiqué parce que quoi qu'il fasse, et encore aujourd'hui, il ne parvenait jamais à le haïr, même s'il lui avait donné maintes occasions de le faire.

Sans doute Charles se complaisait-il toujours dans la douleur.

« Tu m'as menti ! »

Coincé entre Erik et la bibliothèque, le jeune homme épuisé par cette constante poursuite d'un bonheur qui lui échappait encore, froissa sa chemise de ses poings tremblants. Erik avait souri. Un sourire triste.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es surpris. La trahison ne vient jamais d'un ennemi. »

Charles avait senti des larmes de colère se former au coin de ses yeux. Peut-être s'était-il senti désemparé, assurément furieux. Il ne se souvenait plus.

La douleur était juste rémanente, et ce besoin primaire qui l'avait alors assailli lui avait un instant coupé le souffle. Il avait lu semblable trouble dans les yeux ombrageux d'Erik. Erik, qui écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Tout à coup, le contact de leurs corps était devenu indispensable. Leur temps était compté, Erik partirait quelques heures plus tard et Charles savait qu'il ne le reverrait plus avant de nombreuses années. Presque une vie.

Ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de se déshabiller ni de se perdre dans de langoureuses étreintes. Erik l'avait pris contre la bibliothèque. Violent et empressé. Charles avait planté ses ongles dans la chair tendre de sa nuque et mordu son épaule. Il fallait qu'il le marque, il fallait qu'Erik se souvienne que ces cicatrices seraient tout ce qui lui resterait de leurs jours heureux. Et Charles garderait les stigmates de cette ultime perdition sur ses reins, écrasés contre les étagères, labourés par les ouvrages anciens à la reliure dorée. Et il avait eu envie d'avoir mal. Un peu plus.

L'orgasme les avait happé tellement fort, que ça aussi, ça avait été douloureux.

Aujourd'hui encore, Charles étouffait de ce souvenir qui le poursuivait dans chaque recoin de ce foutu manoir. De cette lueur automnale qui faisait danser l'ombre d'Erik contre les murs, qui ressuscitait l'illusion d'un amour déchirant.

C'en était presque parnassien.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Première fois que j'écris sur Xmen :)**

 **.**

 **Pour le prochain OS, je vous laisse choisir celui que vous souhaitez que je publie (ils sont déjà écrits).**

 **Voici les pairings :**

-Arthur x Eames (Inception)

-Dean x Benny (Supernatural)

-Dean x Castiel (Supernatural) (là y'en a deux, un fluff et un drôle)

-Male Shepard x Garrus (Mass Effect)

-Spartacus x Varro (Spartacus)

-Stiles x Derek (Teen Wolf)

-Steve x Bucky (Captain America)

-Tuck x FDR (This Means War)

.

 **Sachez que vous pouvez très bien me "commander" des OS si vous souhaitez que j'écrive sur un ship en particulier.**

 **Merci et à bientôt les moules :)**


End file.
